Kitsune trapped at Yokai Gakuen Lemon Scene
by smashin-2013
Summary: Narutox(Ura)Moka Lemon


Lord Akashiya went through the ceremony. Naruto kissed the bride. Earning whistles and applauds from the audience. The new married couple blushed at their family and friends antics. Lord Akashiya whispered something into Naruto's ear, forcing the ninja to blush. Naruto picked Moka up bridal style, caring her out of the gazebo.

"Hey! Where are you going we still have cake to eat!" Karua yelled.

"Fuck the cake I have something more delicious to eat right here." Naruto yelled back. He shuunshin'd out of the area.

"That's my boy." Lord Akashiya chuckled. "Shall we go as well my wives?" He put his arms around their waists and escorted them away.

"I think we should go." Mizore said. Not wanting to stick around for what comes next.

Kurumu nods in agreement. The two drag Yukari with them.

"No! I don't want to leave! I should be up there to! Desu" Yukari shouted, trying to break free from the older girls hold. Mizore finally had to freeze the young witch in ice just to shut her up.

Kokoa and Ria mysteriously disappear leaving Karua by herself. She shrugs and walks back to her own room.

* * *

Naruto lay on Moka's bed as she took a shower. Her room was oddly plain. The walls were red. There was only one window on the north side. There was one dresser that was on the left side of the king sized bed in her room. She had satin red sheets that were silky to the touch. Naruto almost fell asleep just laying there. If it wasn't for what was about to happen he would have let himself fall asleep. He was now in nothing but his orange boxers. He peaked out of the corner of his eye at the bathroom door. Which Moka had purposely left the door open so that he could see her. She smirked knowing that he was looking at her.

"Like what you see?" Moka smirked.

Naruto blushed automatically looking away. Wait they were married there was no reason for him to look away. Moka turned off the shower. She dried herself off then threw the towel in her laundry basket. She sultrily walked over to Naruto. He gulped as he could already feel himself getting a boner. She smirked knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger. Moka crawled onto the bed very seductively. She startled his waist, making sure her breasts were right in front of his face.

"You ready my love?" She asked, making circles around his chest with her index finger. Of course she already knew the answer from the bulge that was sliding up her thigh.

"Are you?" Naruto grinned, flipping them over to where he was on top. He attacked her lips as she ripped off his boxers, leaving them both completely naked. Moka moaned as Naruto started to caress her boobs. She wrapped her legs around him. Naruto started to do butterfly kisses down her neck to her clavicle. Which he nibbled on for a little bit. Then he worked his way down to her breasts. Naruto used his tongue, making circles around her nipple. His right hand pinched and flicked her other nipple as he played with it. Moka moaned as Naruto's left hand rubbed her woman hood.

"Oooh...Naruto"She moaned.

Lowering his head down to Moka's crotch, he prodded his fingers along her folds and she lowly moaned. Naruto then lay alongside Moka and planted his mouth on her breast once again before rubbing her clit slowly.

She whimpered and lie still as Naruto's fingers wriggled on her clit and his free arm snaked underneath her in order to cup her other breast. Naruto's fingers circled around her clit before it lowered itself and traced her folds.

Naruto smiled as he traced Moka's pussy and he worked his jaws on her breasts. He rubbed her folds and massaged her breast.

Moka reached down and began to finger her clit. His canines sank into her delicious mound and Moka watched as Naruto teased her.

"AAh...Naruto stop teasing."She almost begged

Her legs wobbled in pleasure as Naruto's fingers teased her lower lips and she bit her lip to suppress another moan. The blonde ninja released Moka's breasts and moved back down to her entrance.

He spread the folds apart and hungrily licked his lips before licking her clit a single time. Moka moaned at this and Naruto's fingers moved into her womanhood.

Naruto wriggled his fingers into Moka's warmth and she observed him as his tongue whirled around her clit. The busty Vampire groaned as Naruto's tongue wildly licked her lower orifice before working its way into her body.

It was then she moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue swayed inside of her and licked her warmth. Naruto's tongue dug its way into Moka and found her wetness on the spot.

"AAAh...Fuck!"She moaned as Naruto hit a certain spot in her pussy.

Moka fisted her hands in Narutos hair trying to increase the pleasure she was recieving from her husband whilst Naruto's tongue buried itself. His tongue struck her walls teasingly and she smiled in joy at this.

He rubbed his fingers on Moka's womanhood and she moaned as she teased her clit. She twitched as she felt her release getting closer as Naruto's tongue whacked against her womanhood and rubbed his tongue inside of her.

"AAAAHHH I'm cummminnnggg."Moka screamed.

Moka moaned with glee as her fluids washed out and Naruto licked her warmth clean. After panting for a bit, she sat up and watched as Naruto finished tasting the fluids.

"Well, Moka-chan, aren't you the tasty one?" Naruto asked and Moka gripped his member "Let me return the favour Naruto-Kun." she purred seductively Naruto backed up against a tree while Moka removed his boxers and looked at his stiffness.

She licked her lips in excitement and observed it in amazement. Moka cupped her mounds and pressed them together on Naruto's hardness.

A great smiled appeared on his face before he shot his member into the ample cleavage and Moka's tongue stirred around the head of it. She kept his cock between her breasts and her tongue thrashed it.

The warm feeling of her tongue and her breasts squeezing his manhood motivated him to keep thrusting his shaft into them. Moka rubbed her jiggling orbs on Naruto's erection as he thrust into her cleavage and she stirred her tongue around it before planting her mouth on it.

Naruto groaned pleasurably as he pumped his steely glory into Moka's mouth and she pumped it with her oral entrance. He placed one hand on top of her head and held her like so.

Moka moaned at the taste of the erection buried inside of her breasts and she brushed her tongue against it. She kneaded her orbs together on Naruto's hilt as he pumped it into them and he smiled at the incredible feeling.

"Moka-chan…" Naruto moaned as Moka massaged his member and she moaned at the taste she found delightful. Moka smothered her mounds on his erection and he slammed his length into the orbs.

Moka's tongue twirled around Naruto's member as he drove it into the mounds and they bounced on his hilt. The silver-haired kunoichi's breasts stroked Naruto's shaft and her nipples remained hard with excitement.

Naruto groaned as he felt his throbbing manhood ready to erupt as Moka's saliva drenched it and brushed against it. Moka's smirk grew as Naruto's member twitched inside of her mouth and she freed it.

While still pressing her heaving bosom on it, she slowly started blowing on his length and he shivered in pleasure. _"Cum for me Naruto-Kun."Moka_ purred seductively at him and she kept blowing slowly until he couldn't take any more teasing.

Naruto's semen spewed out of his cock and splattered onto Moka's face; some of it landing on her tongue as she closed her eyes dreamingly. She moaned as the white substance stuck to her face and Naruto panted as he finished his releases.

Moka licked her fill of the semen and smiled at the taste before freeing Naruto's hardness.

As soon as she relaxed, Moka moved forward to kiss him deeply, Naruto didn't mind that as the two of them rubbed their bodies on one another gently, making them feel somewhat hotter than before and it was then that Moka decided to take this to the final stage as she lay down on the bed and parted her thighs beckoned to Naruto to make his move on her.

Naruto grinned as he moved between Moka's parted thighs and then began to push his cock into her vagina; he leaned forwards to her as he did so and kissed her deeply, he moaned into the kiss as the tip of his cock was parting her vagina's outer lips, Moka gasped a bit as he carried on in pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her vagina and it was not long before Naruto was finally buried deep into Mokas vagina, he moaned out his pleasure that how hot Moka's vagina was. He felt that his cock was going to melt in the heat, tightness, softness, and wetness of his lover's vagina.

As for Moka…

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Moka cried out as she finally felt her lover's hot, thick, hard and long cock fill her vagina to the very brim, and as soon as he was buried deeply into her, she couldn't help but orgasm once more, the pleasure of feeling her vagina being filled by her lover's cock and the orgasm that followed was nearly enough to drive her to the edge as she held the bed sheets tightly in her hands.

Naruto also gritted his teeth as he felt Moka's vagina milk his cock hard as she came hard on him. He managed to hold it all together and as soon as he was sure that she was fine, he began to move his hips slowly, he drew out his cock slowly from her vagina and then pushed right back in, making Moka grip his arms hard as she cried out his name due to what he had just done to her body.

"YES!"

Moka cried out as Naruto took her legs and then placed them on his shoulders while taking a good grip of her hips with his hands as he began to move his hips back and forth in a slow but deep and hard pace, making sure that he drove deeply into her vagina, she loved that as it allowed Naruto's cock to hit her in the spot that sent massive waves of pleasure all over her body which she really loved feeling after all that they had been doing before.

The blonde Jinchuriki continued with his actions, slowly speeding up when he could hear his Wife cry out for him to give her even more pleasure with his cock. He looked to see Moka as her breasts which were perfect for her frame and build moving up and down with each thrust of his hips and his cock moving in and out of her vagina, her face flushed with two spots of deep red on her cheeks, the way she took in her breath in short but loud cries as he continued to move in and out of her vagina.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! NARUTO-KUN!"

"YESSSSSS!"

"HARDER! DEEPER!"

The Vampire was utterly in heaven as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim by her Husbands cock, it made her feel more alive than ever before as her body reacted the way she wanted as more and more of her juices came out of her vagina and was coating Naruto's cock making it more sleek as he thrust himself deeply into her vagina at an increasing pace that drove the young Vampire even closer to orgasm.

Naruto was going at full throttle at this point, pulling out of Moka's vagina and pushing deeply back in while the Silver Haired Vampire was crying out her joy and pleasure with each thrust he gave to her as she also responded in kind by moving her hips in time with his thrusts. It was not long before the two of them would hit the point of orgasm and as soon as they hit it the both of them reached their limits at that exact moment

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Moka cried out as she climaxed hard as she felt her lover's cock fire out another thick, hot and strong burst of cum into her vagina as she felt her inner walls milk her lover's cock, more hot streams of Naruto's cum filled her vagina, she was happy that she was not fertile at the moment since she was not yet ready to have a baby just yet, when she would be older then maybe she would love to have a family, but for now she was going to make certain that she and Naruto had all the time they needed to be together, besides….there was always a way in life to get what one wanted and she wanted Naruto. She placed that aside for now as she kissed him as he placed her legs down from his shoulders and leaned towards her.

Naruto felt Moka's inner walls milk him for all he was worth as he continued to fire more of his cum into her vagina, the look of her like this as he kissed her was a very delicious sight and he was not going to forget it for as long as possible. The blonde kissed her deeply as he slowly pulled out of her.

Naruto looked at his wife still flushed and grinned cheekily."Ready for another round." he said as she noticed his still erect cock.

She smirked seductively showing her fangs "The question is are you." She purred into his ear as she flipped her round so she was on her hands and Knees And plunged his member back into her dripping pussy Making her moan in pleasure.

As they relaxed, the blonde Jinchuriki was now ready to go on at full tilt as he moved back out of her vagina, then thrusting deeply once more as he began to establish a rhythm for his movements, it was not long for the two lovers to get into the spirit of things as Naruto began to move faster and deeper. Moka was undeniably happy as the pleasure continued to move all over her body with each thrust that Naruto made to move his cock in and out of her vagina. She loved the pleasure as she stayed there in that position that she was now in.

She was now on her elbows and knees as Naruto continued to move his hips as well as his cock while he leaned forward to use his hands on her breasts and nipples, making her feel even more pleasure as her lover also kissed and licked her shoulders as well as her neck, making her all the more aroused as she spoke out to him.

"Harder! Oh kami…..Harder!"

"Faster….ahhhhhh…..feels sooooo good!"

"Oh Naruto-kun!"

Naruto himself was not immune to the pleasure as he also cried out in turn as he felt Moka's inner walls move all over his cock as he continued to move his cock in and out of her while caressing her breasts along with using his mouth and tongue on her body.

"Moka-chan! You feel so good!"

"Yesssss! Mmmmmm!"

"Kami…..Moka-chan!"

Both lovers relished the pleasure that was flowing all over their bodies as Naruto continued to move faster, thrusting deeper and harder into Moka's vagina was still making sure to pleasure her breasts at the very same time while he continued to lick and kiss her form, namely at the shoulders, her neck as well as her ears, gently nibbling on her earlobes….these actions were more than enough to make the Silver haired female Vampire moan out in pleasure as well as happiness for her lover's playful actions on her body which also mixed with the pleasurable thrusts that he was giving her.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

"YESSSSSSSSS!"

"HARDER! DEEPER!"

"KAMI! YOU FEEL SO GOOD MOKA-CHAN!"

The lovers carried on with their actions on one another and Moka then turned to face Naruto and when she did so, the two of them gave a very deep and passionate kiss to one another in that exact moment. The kiss was something that also happened to match the very same actions that Naruto was doing to Moka with each thrust of his cock in and out of her dripping wet sex.

The two continued their deep kiss with one another as Naruto carried on in thrusting his cock in and out of Moka's wet sex, making her all the more aroused as she released more of her juices from her sex as the sound of their actions on one another was heard and Moka could smell the scent of their love making at the very same time, and so could Naruto, the scent was more than enough to get them all the more eager for their release at this final moment as they continued to cry out to one another.

It was not long before they would finally reach the release that the two of them craved a great deal, and when they did get it, the two of them were more than willing to cry out to the heavens and to each other to show that they had finally reached it once more as soon as they parted from the deep kiss that they had with one another.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Moka felt her body be soaked once more in the heat and pleasure of her orgasm as she could also feel the flowing juices coming out of her vagina, that feeling was also joined by the feeling of her lover's cum filling her to the brim once more, she could feel the heat and thickness of her lover's cum mixing in with her own juices as he fired several more streams of his cum from his cock, and the combined heat made her all the more aroused by what they had done, however, she was somewhat tired and hoped that now was the time to get some rest, but if her blonde lover wanted to go one more round with her who was she to complain?

However, it seemed that Naruto had also reached his own limits as well, he relished the feeling of her inner walls once more milking him for all he was worth as well as the feeling of her hot juices covering his cock as well as the feeling of his own release that send waves of pleasure all over his own body. The heat from their combined juices was also something that really felt very good to his senses. Though he had felt it already when they did this the first time it was still something that really made him happy that they were able to feel it once more. However, as much as he would have wanted to go again, he was already tired and he felt that they should rest for the time being.

With that in mind, he slowly moved away from Moka, gently moving to her side and then kissing her as she lowered herself down to the mattress that they were on. Moka moaned out as she felt her body begin to relax, she then spoke to Naruto.

"That was…..so good…."

"I know….you were amazing Moka-chan…."

Moka smiled and replied.

"I could say the same for you Naruto-kun…"

"I love you Moka-Chan."

"I lobbed you too Naruto-Kun."

As they relaxed in each other's arms, Moka moved to hug Naruto closer to her sweat soaked body as she panted after the latest orgasm that floored her body. As they did so, they then closed their eyes to get the sleep that they both needed


End file.
